Crystal Ball College Graduates
by capm
Summary: This fic breaks out the Crystal Ball to see what happens to the spies after College Graduation. It is a sequel to Cystal Ball High School Graduates. Please note: there is no mission in this story.
1. Chapter 1 Sam's Quandry

**Chapter 1 – Sam's Quandary**

Graduation day had finally come! Tonight Sam will graduate Magna Summa Cum Laude from Beverly Hills State University (BHSU) with a degree in Electrical Engineering and one in Physics. Pursuing a double major was challenging, even for someone as intelligent as her, but she made it! She was justifiably proud of her accomplishments in college. Sam reflects on the past four years here at BHSU, and she has to smile. These were four great years for her! She was able to choose what she wanted to study, and determine what profession she would pursue in life.

But there was trepidation as well. Sam knew she had put off important decisions that had to be made long enough. She has tried to look at each question from every possible angle, and she still wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to do! Now she has to decide what to do for the rest of her life! She has her pick of job offers from all over the country, as well as from right here in California.

But it isn't just what to do for a living that concerns her. Her personal life needs to come to grips with some major decisions as well, and these are far more gut wrenching than her professional choices. But what she chooses professionally will have a major impact on her personal life.

One decision she definitely has to make soon is whether she wants to continue being a WOOHP field agent. If she decides to do so, she will undoubtedly be assigned to a new team. With Clover earning a degree in Journalism, and minoring in Drama, she almost definitely will be quitting WOOHP. Alex also will most probably be quitting WOOHP as well. She has her major in Education, and her minor in Self Defense. Alex wants to teach – not exactly a field agent assignment!

Alex and Clover! Yes, her decision will impact her relationship with her best girlfriends too. They've been together sharing life's joys and heartbreaks now for 17 straight years! It's going to be difficult to move this active friendship to pen pals on the Internet!

Sam sheds a tear as she reminisces about the past 17 years with her friends. Meeting on the playground in kindergarten, who would have known then that these three little girls would become the best of best friends over the next 17 years? They did everything together! They spent almost all their free time with each other, first at the playground, then at the Mall or rollerblading, then at the student union or sorority! They were like sisters! Actually, they were probably closer than most sisters! She is definitely going to miss the camaraderie with these two!

She specifically thinks about Clover. Clover! Miss Spontaneous! Clover could come up with great ideas for things to do at the drop of a hat. She could talk herself and her friends out of almost any predicament. As a spymate, she was always reliable. There were times Clover went overboard with boys, making Sam and Alex feel second best. But Clover was always there when Alex and Sam needed her! She was fiercely loyal! She also seemed to settle down nicely in college, when she steadily started dating Clarence.

Sam then thinks of Alex. She smiles as she has seen Alex mature from an awkward teen to a self-confident woman. Alex was always the most fun! Her innocence made her an easy mark for some jokes, but Alex was always the glue that kept the three friends together. There were times Clover and Sam had arguments, but Alex always acted the part of peacemaker. Alex really matured when she started dating Pete on a steady basis. As a spymate, Alex could always be depended on. There were times her confidence needed bolstering, but Alex would take on a pack of hungry lions, to protect her two friends!

Of course, her decisions will also impact her relationship with Matt. This was the toughest! She started dating Matt, Senior year in high school. They went to the Prom together and had an unforgettable time! Then she was pleasantly surprised to find out that Matt was going to attend BHSU just like her! They have been dating steadily all four years. Sam knew she loved him, and she knew the feeling was mutual. Over the past few weeks, Matt has slyly steered Sam to some jewelry stores, getting her opinion on engagement rings and wedding sets.

If Sam decided to continue as a WOOHP field agent, she would have to let Matt go. She loved him too much to put his life in danger! If any of her long list of enemies ever found her true love, they could use him to try to force Sam into doing things she shouldn't or couldn't do, or they would harm or kill him to settle a score. She couldn't live with herself if that happened!

Sam begins to cry softly. What a decision to make! While in college, students held rallies to 'change the world'. She, Clover and Alex could always smile inwardly because they knew that through their spy efforts, not only did they 'change the world', many times they had saved it as well. As a WOOHP field agent, she and her fellow agents made a difference in the world; an easily discernable difference! But now she has to choose: WOOHP or Matt?

Sam knows that depending on the answer to that question, all the rest of her decisions will fall into place. Accept another job offer locally, out of the area, or remain a WOOHP field agent? If she decided to drop WOOHP, but accept a position out of the area, would Matt be willing to relocate with her? Would there be a position available in the area for a degreed Marine Biologist like Matt? Would she have to let the only man she has ever loved go?

Sam sheds some tears, but has made up her mind. She had to prioritize what she really wanted out of life. She would have to make the decisions based on what was important to her, and let the chips fall where they may!


	2. Chapter 2 Clover's Dilemma

**Chapter 2 – Clover's Dilemma**

Clover has been looking forward to today for four years, although with a bit of apprehension. Soon she will receive her degree in Journalism, with her minor in Drama, and would have to get on with the rest of her life. Tonight she graduates from BHSU! There were times she wasn't sure she would make it, but she has! She was pleased with her accomplishment, but now comes the hard choices. The past four years seem like a dream! A ton of hard work, but also some of the most rewarding personal times as well!

Clover has received a number of offers to work in the media: Television, radio, or newspaper; local, national, or international; beat reporter or news desk reporter. What to choose! She also has received some interest in Hollywood to do some minor roles in some films, but she has been able to easily turn those down. The films required her to 'bare all' for the camera, and she just didn't feel comfortable doing that! But if you wanted to make it big in Hollywood as a female star, you had to be willing to 'take it all off' for the camera, or for some power broker! No, thank you! She has enough talent and skill in journalism to not have to resort to centerfold spreads to accomplish her life goals!

Of course, her personal life will change dramatically on graduation as well. Her professional decisions will have a major impact on her personal life.

The first decision she has to make is whether she wants to continue being a WOOHP field agent. The answer to that question will then determine answers to all the other questions. She realizes she will no longer be on a team with Sam and Alex at WOOHP anymore; she'd have to go it alone. She could be asked to use her drama skills to infiltrate organizations and become a mole. That's a solo job! Besides, Sam will probably quit WOOHP and make tons of money in private industry. And Alex will probably quit WOOHP, so she can teach.

Alex and Sam! What she decides to do will affect the relationship she has with her two best girlfriends. They've been together all of their lives! They've skinned their knees and their hearts together! They've supported one another! They've always been there for each other! They've always said 'friends forever', and lived it. But how can their friendship continue as it has in the past, with them scattered around the country? Clover sheds a tear. She is going to miss those girlfriends!

Clover specifically thinks of Alex. She met her first, on the slide in the playground in kindergarten. Alex was fun and innocent, traits she has carried with her to this very day! She remembers when she and Sam had to bolster Alex's confidence at times. She knows it isn't right, but she misses those days! Alex hasn't really needed emotional support since she started dating Pete steadily. She was the best of the three spies in a fight, and very protective. Alex was the peacemaker, often refereeing the spats between Sam and her.

And, of course, there is Sam! There were times she and Sam would argue, but they always ended up best friends! Sam was the confident girlfriend. She was the problem solver on the missions. There wasn't much Sam couldn't think her way out of! Sam always helped to buoy her when she broke up with a guy. She could always be counted on. Sam really hit her stride personally when she started dating Matt! Talk about birds of a feather! Sam and Matt were meant for each other!

Then there is Clarence. How she loved him! He was the yin to her yang. For her, opposites attracted, and Clarence was definitely opposite of her! He was introverted, she extroverted. He was quiet and reserved, she was outgoing. But it worked! When she dated all those guys who were like her, she always felt like she was on display. They really didn't care about her, just the impression she was making on their friends. Clarence was one of only a few guys who genuinely cared about her and her needs and feelings. Clarence could give her the space she required to do things, but was always there to shelter her in his world. Her decisions would impact her relationship with him as well.

She had to choose between Clarence and WOOHP. At first blush, it should be an easy choice. But she really enjoyed making a difference in the world. How many people can say their actions directly impact the fate of the world? She could, as a WOOHP field agent! But if she continued as a WOOHP agent, she would have to let Clarence go. It would be too dangerous for Clarence if she didn't. Her spy enemies would use, harm or even kill him, to settle past scores with her, and she just loved him too much to subject him to that! Tears cloud her eyes. What to choose?

After making that decision, she then has to decide what position to take. In state or out of state? If she decides on out of state, and against WOOHP, would Clarence go with her? Certainly, he could get a spot as a doctor anywhere, but would he go? Would she have to let her soulmate, the man of her life go?

Clover steels herself with resolve. What is most important to her? That will determine how these decisions will be made, and she'll have to adapt to the consequences, no matter how tough they may be.


	3. Chapter 3 Unsure Alex

**Chapter 3 – Unsure Alex**

Alex has longed for this day for four years! She will graduate from college with a degree in Education and a minor in Self Defense! She'll have to make some tough decisions very soon, but she would have achieved one of her life goals tonight!

The past four years have been tough! She has never studied harder! But those years have been the most rewarding on a personal level too. She hasn't enjoyed her personal life more, than during these college days!

And Alex surprised herself, at how well she did at BHSU, too! She was no straight 'A' student, but her GPA said she was a 'B' student! In high school, she was lucky to be a 'C' student. She guessed it had to do with studying classes YOU were interested in, rather than what the school required. She excelled in the classes she took for her major!

She begins to think about the upcoming decisions she'll have to make. What job offer does she accept? She'll be living in the area, that's for sure. She has no desire to take a job out of state. She wants to be close to her family, and to Pete!

She has to decide on her WOOHP status as well. That's going to be tough. She won't be on a team with her girlfriends anymore. Sam will probably go out of state to a big Corporation and Clover will probably do the same, to a large media area. If she stays, maybe she can be assigned to Britney's team! It won't be the same as with Sam and Clover, but her best girlfriends won't be there anymore!

With that thought, Alex sits down with a tear in her eye. Sam and Clover! Her best girlfriends! She won't be seeing them much anymore. They've been an integral part of her daily life for the last 17 years, and now they'll be gone! She'll try to stay in touch with them, but it will never be the same! She's going to miss them, deeply!

She'll miss Sam's logic and support. Sammy was always there with a quick hug or a shoulder to cry on. Sam would provide advice, when asked. She could discuss any situation with Sam comfortably. Sam provided a great deal of support to her. She remembers their first meeting; how the bully pushed Sam down, skinning her elbows and knees. Alex was enraged and went right after him! No one hurts her friends!! She is happy Sam seems to have found her true love in Matt. They make a beautiful couple! She'll miss Matt too. But she's really going to miss Sam!

She'll miss Clover's spontaneity and intensity, too. She kept the friends loose with her actions, especially when she was falling for a guy! She kind of misses that, since Clover started dating Clarence. Clarence and Clover are about as opposite as you can get, but they get along real well. She hopes they stay together! Clarence has been good for Clover, and Clover really cares about Clarence! Alex will totally miss Clover too!

And, of course, there is her Pete. She started dating Pete, Senior year in high school, and has kept on here at BHSU. Pete is everything she wants in a man: intelligent, fun, caring, loving, and she thinks he's handsome! She never enjoyed being with a man more than with Pete; they share so much in common! But if she decides to remain a WOOHP field agent, she'll have to turn Pete loose. Alex starts to cry softly. She couldn't subject Pete to the danger of being the soulmate of a spy! Her enemies would try to get to her through him! They would even kill him! She couldn't let that happen; she loved him too much!

Her WOOHP decision will be difficult. She gets a warm, fuzzy feeling from saving the world. Her actions actually make a difference! And Jerry has been a great boss and friend. But what about Pete? Is he more important to her than WOOHP? She needs to decide. Soon.

After thinking over her options, Alex has an initial leaning for her decisions. She has to live with them, so she has to decide what's best for her.


	4. Chapter 4 Bright Future?

**Chapter 4 – Bright Future?**

Matt is anxious. Sure he'll graduate tonight with his degree in Marine Biology, but he's more anxious about what he will ask tonight!

He's hinted at his intentions to Sam for about a month. He'll pop 'the question' to Sam tonight.

He has loved Sam ever since he started dating her in high school. She is beautiful. No doubt there. But she is so much more! She is intelligent, fun, caring and loving. He doesn't want her to slip away! She's the best thing that ever happened to him!

He knows she hasn't decided on a job offer yet; that's why he hasn't either. He wants to discuss their future together. He has job offers on the East Coast, in Florida, and here in California. He'll go wherever she goes.

Then a troubling thought enters his mind. What if Sam says 'no'? He'll be devastated, that's for sure. But there is something in her life he is not privy to. She disappears at all hours of the day and night, with Alex and Clover. Why? Is it another guy?

Matt realizes he is not a hunk, and Sam is a beautiful woman. Maybe she just doesn't have the heart to tell him. She seems to be very vague whenever he tries to talk to her about it, but she is also very dedicated to it! Why can't she tell him? For a marriage to be successful, the two people have to be honest with each other! They can't keep important secrets from each other!

He'll know one way or the other tonight. Will it be him or her 'secret' life?

Clarence is having good and bad vibes today. He's happy Clover will be getting her degree tonight. He has a few more years to earn his MD. He wants to surprise her tonight, and has the engagement ring in his pocket. If she doesn't like the cut, style, or anything else, he can exchange it. That is, if she says 'yes'. If she says 'no', it's a return.

When he bought the ring, Clarence was so sure of Clover's answer. But since that time, he's starting to have his doubts. Clover obviously has something else going on. Something secret that she, Sam and Alex share. They can disappear at anytime, be gone for hours to days, and then come back without saying a word.

He loves Clover. She is fun, spontaneous, and lovely! She's the best thing to happen to him! He's loved her since high school! He has told her many times, but he doesn't know if she believes it. She acts like she does. She seems to enjoy his company. They've been inseparable. But why the secret? What is this deep, dark secret only she and her girlfriends share? He desperately wants to believe it is nothing.

Or is it? Tonight should tell.

Pete is an emotional wreck. He'll get his degree in Forestry and Conservation tonight, but there is something more important. He'll know whether his future includes Alex or not.

Alex was his first real friend at Beverly Hills High. Their friendship quickly grew more intimate. He will never forget the Senior Prom with her! She is innocent, fun, athletic and gorgeous! He couldn't find another girl like her, who shares so many interests with him, if he searches for a lifetime! He wants her to be his, for his lifetime!

But will she feel the same way? They have been dating steadily now for almost five years. She seems to love and care about him. But there are those unexplained 'events'! Alex, Clover, and Sam disappear at the drop of a hat, sometimes for days. And when they come back, they only offer vague explanations. Whenever he has tried to get more detail, Alex quickly clams up. But she is also fiercely loyal to whatever it is. Maybe it's another guy? He has overheard talk about 'Jerry', before the girls fall silent. Who is Jerry? Is he trying to steal Alex away from him?

He'll know tonight. Will it be 'Jerry' or him?


	5. Chapter 5 Jerry's Sad Day

**Chapter 5 – Jerry's Sad Day**

Jerry has been in a sad mood all day. Bob (from the "Here Comes the Sun" episode of season 2, and the recently promoted Head of Finance) and Quincy ( Jerry's former partner in the field before they both were promoted: Jerry to lead WOOHP and Quincy to head up the Research Labs) know why. Tonight, Sam, Alex, and Clover will graduate from college. They will make a decision on whether they want to continue as WOOHP agents soon.

They're right. Jerry knew this day would come. He's thinking about the gals – the unsure teens he recruited so many years ago, who have become his number one spy team today. He knows the ladies get a charge and tremendous sense of accomplishment from completing missions that impact the safety of the world, but he also knows that they want to be wives, moms, and raise families too.

Not that you can't do that as a field agent. You can, but it is strongly encouraged that your spouse also be a WOOHP employee, because then you both are aware of the tremendous risks, but also have access to the resources to mitigate those risks. It can't work, if your spouse isn't part of the WOOHP team. They will forever wonder where you go, at all hours of the day and night, and why for as long as a week? Telling their spouse would put them in tremendous danger, but just having a spouse who is unaware of the danger can be a tremendous threat to the field agent!

He could offer them spots within the WOOHP office, but the secrecy still gets in the way, and the pay is a good 10 percentlower than the private sector. All they could tell their spouses was that they worked for the government, but nothing more. There lives would be much easier to schedule, however, as they would be working eight to five every weekday. No unannounced missions at all hours of the day, like a field agent.

But you don't have the variety a field agent encounters, either. The gals loved the travel part of their missions: China, Russia, India, Egypt, etc. Some very exotic places, and they got to visit them on the government's dime! In the office, there is hardly any travel, except for some training courses.

The gals also liked the gadgets! Not much need for gadgets in the office, either.

They met and mingled with presidents, premiers, kings, queens, rock stars and generals. The highest-ranking leaders in the office are Jerry, Quincy and Bob. That's some comedown too.

Jerry, of course, made the decision to remain unmarried, and dedicate his life to WOOHP. He never regretted that decision, until recently, as he approaches retirement. He is justifiably proud of all the international incidents he and WOOHP have thwarted under his tutelage. But lately, he's been thinking how lonely it is going to be, when he retires. No one who cares if your sick or well, happy or sad, or for that matter, dead of alive. When he finally passes on from this mortal coil, will anyone shed a tear over his departure? He realizes that he gave up that chance for feminine companionship when he dedicated himself so totally to WOOHP, and now he's wondering if it was worth it. The world is a safer place because of his work, but it won't shed a tear over his grave. He'll be an unsung hero. A lonely, unsung hero, and the loneliness hurts!

He realizes now that this was probably the reason he opted for female as opposed to male spies for his top spy team. He enjoyed their companionship and reveled in their accomplishments! He had to interact with them at least two to three times weekly, many times more often. That was how his subconscious filled the void of not having a wife.

Looking back at his life, Jerry should consider himself a tremendous success, but he sadly now looks at himself as a failure. Yes, he achieved tremendous success at the professional level. But at the personal level he was a failure! He was never able to kindle a fire in a woman's heart that would stay lit for a lifetime, because he couldn't dedicate the time needed. But there is still hope for him. He is currently discreetly dating Carol, a research staffer who works for Dr. Quincy. They are about the same age. He really enjoys her company and she seems to really enjoy his! Dr. Quincy quietly set up the introduction a few weeks ago, and hasn't told a soul. Maybe lightening will strike!

Sam, Clover, and Alex have a chance to avoid that failure! They have loving and caring boyfriends right now! Hopefully these guys know what great gals they are getting and hopefully the ladies understand what they'd be giving up if they remain field agents! He can't tell the ladies what to choose, but if they ask, he would recommend their boyfriends over WOOHP! Everyone wants to be loved by someone special!


	6. Chapter 6 Graduation Time

**Chapter 6 – Graduation Time**

It's time for the graduation ceremony! All the gals' parents are here, as are the guys'. They'll sit together for this happy occasion and then go to the same banquet hall that served the Senior Prom in high school for the celebratory meal.

The graduates-to-be are nervous!

"Is my mortar board (hat) on straight?" asks Clover anxiously.

"It's fine, Clover!" says Sam.

"Is my robe okay, Sammy?"

"Sure is, Alex. How's mine, gals?"

"Perfect, Sam!" says Clover.

"Just right!" says Alex.

While the gals are making final adjustments (straightening lipstick, touching up eyebrows, etc.) the guys come over.

Matt says to Sam, "The big day has finally arrived! For both of us!!" and he gives Sam a big hug and kiss.

"It sure has, Matt! I'm looking forward to the ceremony!" says Sam.

Matt thinks, with some anxiety,"I'm looking forward to the festivities after!"

Sam can see the look of concern on Matt's face. "Matt, is something wrong?" she asks with obvious concern.

"No! Nothing!" says Matt soothingly. But he thinks to himself, "But I really won't know, until later this evening!"

Clarence gives Clover a big kiss. "You made it, my Clover! A college graduate! I wish I could join you in getting my MD today, but I have a few more years to go! " But he also has an anxious look on his face.

Clover smiles, "Thanks, Clarence! But something is eating at you. I can tell."

"It's nothing, Clover! It may be nothing at all!" says Clarence.

"Or it may be life devastating!" he thinks.

Pete walks over to Alex and gives her a big hug and kiss. "Congratulations, Sweetheart! You'll be a college grad soon!"

Alex returns the hug and kiss happily and says, "You to, my Pete!" But Alex also notes a twinge of anxiety on Pete's face. "Pete, what's wrong? You should be happy today!"

"Oh, I am!" says Pete, but he thinks, "It may be short lived before the night is out!"

The students line up to enter the auditorium. Alex, Sam and Clover are very concerned over what is bothering their beaus. They should be overjoyed today! Then it struck them at the same time. Maybe the guys' job choices mean this is the last time they will see one another, and this is goodbye! Now the gals have anxious looks on their faces!

The anxiousness disappears as the ceremony begins. The ceremony is beautiful, and the five eligibles receive their diplomas! As the ceremony ends, the gals pose for pictures with their families and boyfriends, and all go to the banquet facility on the lake, The Gardens.

The six families enjoy a fabulous meal. Soon, Matt asks Sam to take a walk with him in the garden.

Sam and Matt walk out into the garden with arms around one another. Matt asks, "Sam, do you remember when we did this, my sweet, during the Senior Prom?"

Sam smiles and kisses Matt on the cheek. "I'll never forget!"

They continue to the spot they stood at, overlooking the lake. Sam puts her head on Matt's right shoulder, and he envelops her in his arms, putting his head on top of Sam's. "We never wanted that moment to end, remember Sam?"

"Yes!"

"Do you still feel that way?"

Sam looks lovingly in Matt's eyes, as she lifts her head off his shoulder, and kisses him, "Yes! I never want it to end!"

Matt then says, as he brings forth the engagement ring, "Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam begins to cry and throws her arms around Matt's neck. "Yes!" she says in his ear. "Yes! I'll marry you!!"

Matt is almost in tears himself. "Thank you, Sam!" he says with relief. "Thank you! I'm the happiest man on earth!" And he puts the ring on her finger. She gawks happily at it and gives him another big kiss. They again envelope each other in their arms. This moment will last forever!

Sam is also relieved. This decision makes a number of her other decisions a whole lot clearer.

A few minutes after Sam and Matt went for a walk, Alex and Pete also go for a walk in the garden. They walk in each other's embrace to the same maple tree they stood under, for the Prom.

"Pete, do you remember being here before?" asks Alex shyly.

"Yes, my Sunshine! I remember so well how we kissed and cuddled under this tree on Senior Prom night. I can never forget!"

"Nor can I, my Pete! It was so perfect! So beautiful!"

"But not as perfect and beautiful as you, Alex!" and Pete gives Alex a long romantic kiss.

"Alex! Promise me you'll be mine!" says Pete lovingly.

"Of course I will!" returns Alex lovingly, "You've always been the only man for me!" and Alex gives him a long romantic kiss.

"Then Alex," Pete continues as he produces the engagement ring, "will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Alex responds, with tears in her eyes, as she hugs Pete around the neck, "Yes! I'll gladly marry you! I was hoping you'd ask me someday!!" Alex gives Pete a very long loving kiss, and Pete puts the ring on her finger.

"Thank you, Alex! Now you'll be my Sunshine forever!"

Alex is very happy, as she stares at her ring, and cuddles with Pete. Many of her decisions are now made, with this decision.

Lastly Clarence and Clover take a walk in the garden, in each other's embrace. They too go to the spot they cuddled during the Senior Prom – the cement bench, and sit down.

"Just like the Prom, my Clover!"

"Yes, Clarence, I fondly remember!"

"Remember we kissed and cuddled here?"

"Yes!" says Clover as she kisses Clarence and cuddles close to him. Clarence envelopes Clover in his arms and gives her a big romantic kiss.

"Clover, I need to ask you something," says Clarence.

"Certainly!"

Clarence gets down on one knee, holds the ring in front of Clover and says, "Clover, will you marry me?"

Clover is overcome with joy! She throws her arms around his neck and cries.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?" Clarence asks hopefully in her ear, as he embraces her.

Clover pulls back from her hug and looks lovingly in his eyes. "YES! Yes! Oh, yes Clarence! Thank you!"

Clarence responds as he holds Clover lovingly, "It is I who should thank you for making me the happiest man alive!" Clarence puts the ring on Clover's finger.

Clover now knows what decisions she has to make, as she happily admires her ring, in Clarence's embrace. She is happy and relieved.

Soon the three happy couples decide to return to the banquet room. They run into each other accidentally at the door.

Alex cries, "Sammy! Clover! Pete and I are going to get married!" and she shows her ring.

Sam cries next, "So are Matt and I!" as she shows her ring.

Clover happily gushes. "That makes three! Clarence and I are getting married too!" and she shows her ring too.

The couples gush congratulations on each other. Actually, the guys didn't plan to do this together – it just worked out that way.

The girls are giddy! They go into the banquet room and let their families know the happy news. The parents are ecstatic! Cameras are flashing all over the place! In the foreseeable future, each family will be adding a daughter or a son! It is truly a night to remember!


	7. Chapter 7 The Future

**Chapter 7 – The Future**

Jerry awaits his first appointment today. It is two days after the graduation ceremony at Beverly Hills State University. The appointment is with Sam. He can guess why she wants to talk to him. Clover and Alex have also set up appointments today. He steels himself for what could be a very sad day for him. But there is a possibility it may not be. The events of the day will have to play themselves out.

Soon Sam arrives. At bit early, as usual. Jerry gets up from his desk and offers Sam a seat. She graciously accepts. She has her backpack with her. Jerry sits in his chair.

"Congratulations, Sam, on attaining your degree! It is a noteworthy accomplishment!"

Sam blushes, but smiles. "Thanks Jerry!"

Jerry continues, "But I know you didn't set up this meeting just to say 'Hi!'. So Sam, what's on your mind?"

Sam's smile disappears. This is going to be hard! Jerry has been a great boss, and friend. As the old song, 'To Sir, With Love' said, 'How do you thank someone, who has taken you from crayons to perfume?' How do you say goodbye? "Jerry….I…I want to resign from WOOHP, effective immediately!"

Jerry's face remains stoic. Sam continues quickly. "I've really enjoyed being a spy, and I especially enjoyed working for you, Jerry. But my circumstances have changed over the past few days! I'll be marrying Matt, and I don't want to put his life in danger! So…I have to give up being a spy!"

Sam casts her sad eyes downward. How will Jerry react?

Jerry responds, "Sam, you've made the right decision! You never put a loved one at risk! Not for all the adulation the world can heap on you!! But you don't have to quit WOOHP, if you don't want to!"

Sam looks quizzically at Jerry.

"You probably remember Stan (the former Head of Finance, and a mutual friend) telling you that everyone in the WOOHP office at one time was a field agent, and they all had a story as to why they weren't now. Your situation is the reason 90 plus percent quit fieldwork – they now had a spouse and family to take care of and protect.

"Sam, we have a position open in the Research Lab working for Dr. Quincy. The position helps develop new gadgets for our field agents, as well as develops other improvements, such as spy satellite design. Would you consider it?"

Sam was torn between happy and astounded. She could still help 'save the world'! But she would do it via her gadgets, satellites and other useful devices.

"Yes, Jerry! I would consider it!"

"Good! I have here in this envelope our salary offer! Please give me your decision within a week!"

Jerry didn't want to pressure Sam, but she decided to open the offer in his office and read it right away.

Sam can't believe her eyes! The salary was as good as any she had been offered! Jerry was able to eliminate the 10 percentdifferential by representing the gals as having experience. Of course, they were experienced WOOHP agents, just not experienced in their new fields. No one in the salary review area of WOOHP asked, and Jerry wasn't about to tell! Plus she would receive credit for her seven years in the field, toward a pension! She could retire in 23 years, and could actually launch a second career if she wanted to. She was ecstatic!

"I don't need a week, Jerry! I'll accept this now!" Sam says joyously.

"But you must remember, Sam, you still cannot tell anyone where you work or what you work on. But that should be easier, as you will have a set workday – 8 to 5, Monday thru Friday. You won't be disappearing at all hours of the day or night to go on a mission that may last for days!"

"Jerry, this is wonderful!! When do I start?"

"You can start this upcoming Monday, a week from Monday, or two weeks from Monday. That's up to you."

"Can I get back with you on the start date?"

"Certainly! Now, would you like to talk to Dr. Quincy to get more details on you new position?"

"I sure would!"

"I thought you might. I signaled for the good Doctor to come here as soon as you told me you would accept the offer. Here he is."

A very happy Doctor Quincy enters Jerry's office. He extends a congratulatory hand to Sam. "Welcome to my team, Samantha!"

"Please, Dr. Quincy! You've known me long enough! Sam is fine!"

Quincy smiles, "Very well, Sam. Let me take you to your office and introduce you to the rest of the team."

With that Dr. Quincy and a very excited Sam go off to the Research Lab. Sam takes her backpack along.

About 15 minutes later, Alex arrives for her meeting with Jerry.

Jerry begins by congratulating Alex on attaining her degree. Alex blushes, and lowers her head. This is going to be the hardest thing she has ever done! Jerry has been a major influence on her life! Thanks to him and his unfailing confidence in her, along with Sam and Clover's, she developed confidence in herself. She accomplished things she never dreamed she would. But she has to do it! For Pete!

"Jerry, you've been a great boss and a true friend, and I can never thank you enough for believing in me, but I am going to be getting married soon, so I want to resign from WOOHP effective immediately!" says Alex, as she puts her backpack on the desk, lowering her head sadly.

"Alex, I understand that you would want to get out of field work. You wouldn't want to put your future husband, or any children in danger! But there is another option."

Alex is a bit confused as she looks at Jerry. Jerry continues.

"Alex, would you consider working for WOOHP here in the office? We have a position available in our training organization. You would be teaching future field agents as well as office staffers. Your boss would be Bob."

Alex's face lights up like a Christmas Tree! "Would I? You bet I would!!"

"Excellent, Alex! Here is our offer letter. Please give me your decision within a week!"

Alex opens the letter immediately. It has the same terms as Sam's. The salary is as good as any offer she has received. Alex is overjoyed.

"Can I accept now?" she asks with hope in her eyes.

"Of course you can, Alex. Now you must remember that you still can't tell anyone who you work for or what you're working on. But you also will be working regular hours, and won't be pulled away at all hours for missions."

"No prob, Jerry! Thank you!"

"Would you like to talk to Bob on the specifics of your new position?"

"Yes! When can I start?"

"Any Monday within the next two week."

Bob walks in, and says to Jerry with a smile, "I understand I have a new hot shot trainer joining my organization."

Jerry responds with a sly grin, "Indeed you have! This is Alexandra!"

Bob walks up to Alex with a devilish gleam in his eye, extends a welcoming hand and says with a big grin, "Welcome Alexandra to my team!"

Alex breaks out in a big grin of her own as she shakes Bob's hand. "I'll call you Robert if you're going to call me Alexandra!"

Bob smiles, "Ok! Alex it is! Welcome!"

Alex smiles, "Thanks, Bob!" With that Bob takes an overjoyed Alex to her office to meet her new team. She takes her backpack with her.

The last appointment is with Clover. She enters Jerry's office sadder than the other two. She also has her backpack with her.

Jerry opens with congratulations on her attaining her degree. She accepts the congratulations, but doesn't crack a smile. This is very hard for her. Of the three spies, she was probably the most vocal in 'chewing on' Jerry for real or perceived problems. Over the years, she has learned to appreciate Jerry and see him as a true friend.

"Jerry, I am resigning from WOOHP effective immediately. It has nothing to do with the spying. I really enjoyed that. And it has nothing to do with you. I really, really enjoyed working for you! But, ….I am to be wed soon, and I don't want to put my loved ones at risk!"

Jerry smiles. "Clover, I have enjoyed working with you, too. We may have had our differences, but I think we each ended up with a healthy respect for each other. Before you quit, I would like to ask you if you would consider a position within the WOOHP office. You would be working in our Communications Department, and would also interface with Training and Research. You still can't tell anyone who you work for or what you are working on, but you will be working set hours and not be pulled away at all hours, day or night. Would you consider it?"

Clover looks at Jerry, as she thinks. "Yes, Jerry, I'd consider it."

Jerry continues, "Good! You will also appear in some of our training videos, so we can take advantage of your Drama training. Your boss would be me! Here is our offer."

Clover looks at the offer. It's better than any she has received! And she gets credit toward a pension for her past fieldwork too (just like Sam and Alex).

Clover gushes, "I'll take it! When do I start, boss?"

"Any Monday within the next two weeks Clover. Let me show you to your office and introduce you to the rest of the staff." With that Jerry takes a very happy Clover to her office. She also takes her backpack with her.

About 30 minutes later, Quincy is bringing Sam back to Jerry's Office, Bob is bringing Alex back, and Jerry is bringing Clover back. The gals are surprised to see one another.

"Clover? Alex?" asks Sam quizzically.

"Sammy? Clover? What?"

"Alex? Sammy?!?"

Jerry responds, "Now ladies, it can safely be said to all of you that you all are still WOOHP employees. You just work here at the office now!"

The gals' expression changes from uncertainty to joy. They run up to each other and share hugs.

"Clover! Alex! We're still together!" says Sam happily.

"Sammy! Clover! We can still help save the world!" says an equally happy Alex.

"Sammy! Alex! And we work for GREAT bosses too!" says Clover happily.

Quincy, Bob and Jerry stand together and smile. They have always liked the ladies – now they work in the office for them! They have no doubt that each will make significant contributions in their future assignments. But there is one more thing. Jerry smiles at Quincy and Bob, then he talks to the gals.

"Ladies! I have a favor to ask. We have some new WOOHP employees in one of our conference rooms. Could you give them a brief insight into WOOHP? They are coming on board as office workers."

Sam looks at Jerry and says, "Sure, I'll go and talk to them."

"Count me in!" says Clover.

"Me too!" says Alex.

"Splendid! This way ladies." Jerry leads the gals to the conference room closed door. "I have to get to a meeting! Please, just go in and introduce yourselves!" And Jerry rushes off.

Sam opens the door and the gals walk in. They receive the shock of their new employee status lives.

"MATT?"

"CLARENCE?"

"PETE?"

The guys look up from the new hire paperwork with a start.

"SAM?"

"CLOVER?"

"ALEX?"

Sam starts, "You three are the new WOOHP employees we're supposed to talk to?"

Matt responds, "Well, yes. WOOHP went to great lengths to recruit us. I'll be working in research for Dr. Quincy! I'll be working with another new employee!"

Sam smiles, "Yeah! ME! I'll be working in research too!"

Matt responds in shock. "They told me my partner was named 'Sam'. I never thought it was YOU!"

Clarence says, "WOOHP is going to pay my med school costs while I work. I'll be working in the WOOHP hospital, specializing in communications and awareness! My contact in communications is also new."

Clover says with a big smile, "That's me! I'll be working in WOOHP communications!" in happy surprise.

Pete says, "I'll be working in the conservation area, and I'll deal with training. I'll also be dealing with a new person."

Alex happily responds, "That's me! I'll be joining the Training Department!"

The three happy couples exchange quick hugs and kisses. Could this turn out any better? Just then, Jerry enters the conference room.

"Well, ladies," he says with a twinkle in his eye, "have you covered the orientation material with them?"

But Clarence says, "Excuse me, sir. But you told us that it would be long time WOOHP staffers talking to us and explaining how things work here."

"And you are!" says Jerry.

Jerry then goes on to explain how the ladies were recruited in high school as a field spy team. They had worked at that for the past seven years.

"So THAT'S where you three would disappear to, at any hour of the day or night!" exclaims Pete.

"But they could never tell that to anyone, without putting the person they told it to in grave danger! So they told you nothing!" says Jerry. All three guys nod in understanding.

Jerry, Bob, and Quincy then take the six new office workers to lunch. The gals and guys are excited, and very happy! After lunch, the six new employees decide to start this upcoming Monday. With that, Jerry and the other department heads bid their new employees goodbye, hoping they have a pleasant weekend, and looking forward to seeing them Monday.

The three couples go their separate ways knowing they'll be seeing each other every day! They are all still very happy. Could this day possibly have ended any better?

vovovovovovovovovovovovovov

At Matt's home, Sam and Matt cuddle on the sofa.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Matt?" says Sam as she lifts her head off his shoulder.

"Please forgive me."

Sam looks Matt in the eyes with quizzical eyes of her own. "Forgive you for what?" she asks confusedly.

"I… I actually thought that when you disappeared with Clover and Alex, that you were going out with other guys, and didn't have the heart to tell me to leave you alone! I mean, I know I'm no hunk. Please, please forgive me!"

Sam gives Matt a long romantic kiss, "Does that say I forgive you? You're more than a 'pretty face' to me!" And she again puts her head on his shoulder. Matt envelopes Sam in his arms and gives her a long romantic kiss.

"Thanks, my Sam! I'll love you always!"

"And I you, my Matt!"

At Clarence's home, Clover and Clarence also cuddle.

"So that's where you used to go with Alex and Sam!" exclaims Clarence.

"Yes! But we could never tell, just like Jerry told you," replies Clover.

"Clover, I desperately wanted to know what that deep, dark secret was. Now that I know, I am ashamed of myself!"

Clover gives Clarence a long romantic kiss. "It's only because I loved you, that I wouldn't tell you before!"

"And I'll always love you!" says Clarence as he envelopes Clover in his arms and gives her a long romantic kiss.

At Pete's house, he and Alex are also cuddling.

"A great day!" says Pete.

"The best! And I'm with MY best!" says Alex as she gives Pete a big kiss.

Pete continues, "I have a confession to make, Alex. I…thought you were seeing another guy when you and your girlfriends disappeared at all hours of the day, sometimes for days. I once overheard you mention a 'Jerry'. I wanted to tear 'Jerry' apart because I loved you so much! Now I find out, he was your spy team boss! Can you ever forgive a love crazed idiot like me?"

Alex gives Pete a long romantic kiss. "Thanks for loving me so much, Pete! I never thought I could ever make a guy jealous over me!"

It is Pete's turn to give Alex a long romantic kiss, "And why not, my Sunshine? Every man would love to have his own Sunshine! And I have you!" With that, Pete envelops Alex in his arms and gives her another long romantic kiss.

The three couples happily look forward to their futures together as friends, co-workers and as husbands and wives. The uncertain future of just a few days past is sure looking a great deal rosier now!

vovovovovovovovovovovovovovovovov

Back at WOOHP that Friday afternoon, Jerry smiles inwardly as he looks at his new spy team: Heather, Lisa, and Courtney. He recruited them straight out of high school just like Sam, Clover and Alex. Besides, he can ask the three former field agents to help train these three replacements. He'll ask them to be mentors! Jerry is sure Sam, Clover and Alex would agree. Alex will be training them as part of her new duties anyways. Clover will be interfacing with them as part of hers also, as will Sam. Their field experience would prove invaluable to this new team. Plus the girls will be able to relate to Sam, Clover, and Alex!

Heather is the raven-haired girl, and the most mature. She will be the natural leader. She is totally committed to her friends. She has chosen blue as her jumpsuit color. Courtney is the shy blond. She'll need some emotional support, but is truly committed to her friends. She is the best athlete. She has chosen black for her jumpsuit color. And Lisa is the spontaneous redhead. She is the most boy crazy, but also fiercely loyal to her friends. She has chosen white for her jumpsuit color.

As Jerry looks at these girls, he is taken back seven years ago to when he recruited Sam, Alex, and Clover. He remembers their gung-ho, take-on-the world attitudes, with outright raw spunk! He smiles. He sees the same intangibles in these three as he did in them! With Sam, Clover and Alex helping their development by mentoring them, Jerry has no doubt that this team will achieve elite status, just like their mentor's team did!

And so the cycle begins again. Jerry says with a smile, "Welcome ladies to WOOHP. You have completed your initial training, and are now ready for your first field assignment…"


End file.
